This invention relates to electrical connectors and in particular to electrical connectors for making an electrical connection between one or more insulated conductors and one or more header pins. By the term insulated conductor there is herein meant to include solid conductors and stranded conductors together with other types of conductors such as tinsel conductors, whenever insulated by a covering of insulating material. Header pins are elongate conductive posts which may be inserted into the plated through holes of a printed circuit board and soldered in position. The header pins are conventionally either directly secured to the printed circuit board, or alternatively mounted in an insulating moulding which maintains them in a predetermined spacing one with respect to another.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved electrical connector for connecting one or more insulated conductors and one or more header pins.